This invention relates to pumps and to methods of pump control, and particularly, to a piston pump for administering liquids to a patient through a flexible tube and to a method of control of such a piston pump.
Systems for administering liquids to a patient are widely known. However, a variety of different pumps are available for propelling a liquid to a patient, which may differ, among others, in the manner and the principle in which they operate.
The present invention is concerned, in preferred embodiments, with two aspects of a system for administering a liquid to a patient. In a first aspect, the invention provides a pumping mechanism for a pump of the aforementioned type. In a second aspect, the invention provides a method of control of a liquid administering pump.